


it wasn't a scream, it was a manly yelp

by orphan_account



Series: Bandom Apartment Complex [1]
Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: Apartment AU, Bill is a hero, Gen, Mike is scared, There's a lizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill hears a scream from across the hall and goes to investigate.</p><p>Or, part one of the one where everyone in bandom lives in an apartment complex and shenanigans happen because dorky idiots in apartments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it wasn't a scream, it was a manly yelp

**Author's Note:**

> Basically 'I went to investigate a scream and found my neighbour standing on a chair to avoid a miscellaneous creepy crawly AU'.

The reason Bill goes to investigate the scream is because it sounded like it was Mike-from-across-the-hall, and if he knows one thing about Mike-from-across-the-hall it’s that he looks _way_ too much like a potential serial killer to be much of a shit-I’m-scared-help screamer.

Mike’s door is open, just like everyone else in the hallway because the air-con is broken and it’s fucking hot, so Bill knocks tentatively on the doorframe. “You okay, Mike?” he asks, taking a step into the apartment. “I thought I heard a scream.”

“Bill,” Mike says, and his voice is calm, but he looks a little frantic and a little mad, perched precariously on the kitchen counter like some kind of stringy bird. “You’re just in time.”

“For…what?” Bill is only slightly confused.

Mike makes a bizarre chittering noise, and his knuckles turn white as he grips the edge of the counter. “Something just ran under the fridge.”

Shaking his head, Bill shrugs and gets down on his knees to peer under Mike’s fridge. “It’s…aw, it’s just a little lizard!” He reaches his hand out, and the tiny skink crawls hesitantly onto his palm. He stands and turns to show Mike, but Mike just flaps his hand at it, pointedly not looking at it.

“Just take it away.” He pauses. “Please.”

Biting back a laugh, Bill takes the lizard over to the balcony and deposits it in one of Mike’s guilty pleasure pot plants. “There,” he says, dusting his hands off as he walks back into the kitchen. “The evil overlord reptile is gone.”

Mike snorts, but he’s still clinging to the bench for dear life. “You’ve been talking to Gabe-from-second-floor, haven’t you?”

“Maybe,” Bill smiles. “Do you maybe wanna get off the counter? I promise the lizard’s not gonna come back to eat you.”

Scowling, Mike scrambles back on to the floor. “Shut up.” He coughs.

Bill just laughs. “I never would have pegged you as being scared of small, scuttling creatures.”

“I’m not!” Mike growls defensively, crossing his arms and wrinkling his nose. It’s a posture that normally looks threatening, but, considering he’d just been cowering on his counter, now just comes off as being vaguely grumpy kittenish. “It just…startled me. Yeah.” He’s blushing now. It’s kinda cute.

Bill hums, smirking.

Mike scowls. “You can leave now,” he snaps. He shifts awkwardly.

“Come get coffee with me,” Bill blurts out. He clears his throat. “Um, to say thank you.”

“I…” Mike blinks. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming sometime soon. Hopefully.


End file.
